


so i found myself a citrus friend

by iannawantsfood



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: High School AU, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, not sure if I’ll make this a series?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iannawantsfood/pseuds/iannawantsfood
Summary: Keith has been crushing on a certain blue eyed boy in class, what happens when said boy invites him out for lunch?





	so i found myself a citrus friend

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi! lol idk what this is, i just decided to write this randomly cause I was bored and had nothing to do. This is my first fic so idk what I’m gonna do with it (?) if I’m able to make a whole storyline then I’ll try but for now have this short little one shot. anyway enjoy! (criticism is accepted and greatly appreciated ty!) 
> 
> **also ty to my friend Cecilia for beta reading (is that how you use the term) this fic!

“Hey! It’s Keith right?”  
  
Keith looked up from hurriedly packing his things to see large ocean blue eyes staring back at him.  
  
“Uh yeah” he managed to stammer out surprised to find an actual person talking to him.  
  
“Do you want to join me and my friends for lunch?, you often sit alone during lunch and my mama always tells me to be nice to everyone so I thought that I could invite you too come eat with my friends and I” the stranger rambled slightly flustered.  
  
“Uh I’m sorry.. but who are you?” Keith questioned smiling frankly finally zipping up his bag, trying not to sound too rude.  
  
“Oh right!” A somewhat disappointed look crossed the stranger’s face. Said stranger stuck his hand out “The name’s Lance. Lance McClain you don’t know me? I sit right across you” Lance answered pouting slightly.  
  
“Oh! Sorry I don’t really pay attention to my surroundings during class often” Keith lied, shaking his hand.  
  
The truth was Keith really did know who this gorgeous blue eyed boy now standing in front of him was. He also happened to have a humongous crush on him so this was great.  
“Oh okay...” He trailed off dropping his hand, looking confused for a moment but quickly returned his (beautiful) bright smile. “So! Lunch, are you coming?” Lance asked pulling Keith out of his daze  
  
“Oh! um yeah sure” he answered shrugging, gathering his stuff.  
  
Once finished, Lance gestured to the two figures waiting at the door “those are my friends Hunk and Pidge” he said.  
  
Keith nodded, deciding to walk first, while Lance followed.  
  
The larger of the two who he guessed was Hunk, waited eagerly at the door. The other figure: Pidge he now deduced, was busy typing something on her phone.  
  
“Hey, Keith agreed to join us for lunch today” Lance told his two friends putting a hand on Keith’s shoulder, Keith stiffened.  
  
Lance quickly dropped his hand from Keith shoulder, looking down at his hand and frowning, wondering what he did wrong.  
  
“Cool! A new friend!” Hunk said to Lance a bright smile appearing on his face. Oblivious to the interaction happening between Keith and Lance.  
  
“Hey Keith! Nice of you to join us today.” Hunk said turning to Keith with (still) a big smile on his face. “I’m Hunk,” he said sticking out his hand for a shake. “Though Lance probably already introduced us”  
  
Keith took it, grinning “Yeah he did” he said already warming up to Hunk’s friendliness.  
  
“Pidge” the smallest of the 3 said briefly looking up from her phone then— stopped to look up again fully this time, realization crossing her face, then a big smirk, she then quickly turned off her phone.  
  
“Hey...?” he answered confused, noticing hear eagerness, not really sure what to do.  
  
She waved to Keith “Hey” then turned to Lance “So, are you done trying to woo Keith?” Pidge asked still smirking.  
  
Keith suddenly blushed realizing what Pidge just said.  
  
“Wh-what?! Pidge!” Lance stammered, waving his arms wildly, face also turning red.  
  
Pidge just continued to smirk then took out her phone, now happy with the chaos she has caused.  
  
“He is only making new friends because you’re to busy on your phone” Hunk chimed in poking her on the forehead trying to get her to put her phone away again.  
  
“I’m only on it for Science!” Pidge shot back exasperated.  
  
“Right. For science” Hunks says, sarcasm clear.  
  
Keith quickly turns back to look at Lance the words “Help Me” clearly written on his face.  
  
Lance suddenly jolts and grabs Keith’s hand, quickly booking it out of the classroom, finally getting everyone’s attention “C’mon let’s go!”  
  
“Lance! Wait up!” Keith hears Hunk calling after them, while hearing a groan from Pidge.  
  
Keith quickly stumbled after him, trying to keep up, realizing that Lance was already a few meters ahead.  
  
“Hurry up Keith! We have to get there before the Tater Tots run out!” Lance called to him still running quickly, grinning.  
  
“Cute” Keith said voicing his thoughts then backtracked- quickly covering his mouth with his hand, face turning red.  
  
Lance only grinned back at him, still running ahead.  
  
_‘Did I really say that out loud? Thank God he didn’t hear me’_ Keith thought relieved.  
  
Lance stopped running turning back to look at him “C’mon Keith!”  
  
“Coming!” Keith answered voice cracking just a bit then started to run again.  
  
‘oh God’ Keith groaned internally ‘I’m screwed’.


End file.
